Pure Love (49 Days)
by Naruna hyuuzu namikaze
Summary: menceritakan perjalanan 49 hari seorang Hyuuga yg menjadi korban tabrakan beruntun.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto-Mashashi Kisimoto,sensei pinjam dulu Chara* mu ini ya...

49 Days-Dramkor Alur cerita

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata

Hanabi-Sasuke

Hanabi-Kiba

Sasuke-Sakura

Genre : Romance,Fantasy,mungkin sedikit humor

Rate : Apa ya..tentuin sendiri aja deh ...

Inspirated by : Dramkor (49 Days)

Warning : agak berantakan tulisannya...

Keterangan : Namikaze Naruna=Hinata Hyuuga

Happy Reading ^_^

Memperlihatkan kesibukan kota dan orang-orang di dalamnya. Dari mulai perkantoran, transportasi, traffic jam, taruhan pacuan kuda, pasar, dll Lalu Ada kelahiran dan kematian. Semuanya silih berganti. Di ketinggian kota, seorang malaikat penjemput roh manusia duduk sambil main gitar dan menyanyi. Matanya mengawasi orang-orang, siap dengan jadwal penjemputan-nya. Gadget malaikat satu ini canggih juga haha..tapi Sang Pencipta memang canggih, so no wonder .. Keesokan-nya, Hanabi Hyuuga akan berangkat ke pesta pertunangannya bersama dua teman wanitanya, Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Mereka terjebak macet.

Hanabi: Apa yang harus kulakukan? ia hampir menangis.

Sakura: Ayo turun! Hanabi kaget, apa? Sakura berkata kita turun saja. Lalu ketiganya turun dari mobil dan lari ke gedung tempat pesta. Hanabi geli, ini seperti film saja. Hak sepatu Hanabi lepas, ia mulai menangis lagi dan Sakura memberikan sepatunya untuk Hanabi, pakai ini. Kau akan terlambat ke upacara. Sakura rela lari tanpa sepatu. Sementara Kiba masih asyik kerja di kantornya. Ia seorang arsitek dan sedang asyik menggambar design gedung. Asisten-nya masuk membawa tuxedo. Kiba mengeluh, kenapa ia harus mengenakan itu. Asisten-nya berkata, kalau Kiba akan segera terlambat ke upacara pertunangan, jadi anda harus bergegas. Pesta pertunangan Uchiha Sasuke Dan Hyuuga Hanabi sudah dimulai dan thank God, Hanabi sampai tepat waktu. Mereka saling bertukar cincin dan memberi hormat. Kedua orang tua terlihat bahagia. Teman2 Hanabi juga terlihat lega. Sakura gelisah karena ia memakai sepatu yang kekecilan dan Hanabi kelihatan merasa bersalah. Lalu ayah Hanabi(Hyuuga Hiashi) mulai pidato dan berkata kalau ia minta maaf karena pertunangan putrinya dilangsungkan besar2an, di tengah masa susah, tapi .. belum selesai bicara, Kiba masuk dan membuat Hiashi-sama membungkuk minta maaf dan Hanabi memainkan kukunya (sepertinya ini kebiasaan Hanabi). Hiashi melanjutkan pidatonya, ini karena ia memberikan Sasuke proyek yang besar dan ingin calon menantunya itu segera menyelesaikan proyek, lalu menikah. Cuma mereka tidak tahu berapa lama proyek itu, makanya tunangan dulu. Setelah upacara selesai, Sasuke dan Hanabi menemui para tamu. Sasuke menegur Kiba, kenapa datang setelah upacara tanya apa dia bisa pergi sekarang. Hanabi kesal, bagaimana bisa pergi duluan, padahal datang belakangan. Kiba memberi selamat pada Sasuke dan tidak menggubris Hanabi. Lalu Sasuke harus menemui Hiashi dan minta Kiba memegang tangan Hanabi, karena Hanabi repot sekali dengan gaunnya dan perlu bantuan. Tapi Kiba berkata bagaimana ia bisa memegang tangan tunangan orang lain. Hanabi jalan pergi dan berkata kalau ia juga tidak ingin tangannya dipegang Kiba. Kiba memandang Hanbi yang menjauh dan tersenyum pada teman2nya. Yeah..ada cinta tersembunyi disini ..Kiba jelas suka dengan Hanabi. Sasuke menceritakan tentang Kiba pada ayah Hanabi, aku mengenalnya ketika mengambil MBA. Selera konstruksinya sangat unik dan mengagumkan. Aku ingin memberikan tanggung jawab padanya. Tapi ayah Hanabi tidak yakin dengan pengalaman Kiba. Sasuke meyakinkan ayah Hanabi, kalau Kiba bagus dan bahkan ia mendapatkan penghargaan tentang kontruksi yang melindungi lingkungan dari universitasnya. Kemudian kita dipertemukan dengan Sang Ratu :) maksudku Namikaze Naruna. Duduk makan mie instant sendirian dalam apartemen-nya yang kumuh di pinggir kota. Sorot matanya sama sekali tidak memancarkan semangat hidup. Naruna keluar dari apartemen-nya dan jalan kaki ke toko serba ada kecil, ia bekerja sebagai kasir paruh waktu disitu. Tapi sama saja, Naruna hanya duduk dengan tatapan kosong. Ada seorang pria yang membeli rokok, Naruna melihat pria itu dengan menerawang, padahal sepertinya pria itu ingin kenalan dengan Naruna. Tapi Yi Kyung hanya mengambilkan rokok, menerima 1000 Won dan tidak mempedulikan-nya lagi. Ayah Hanabi pulang ke rumah, ia mabuk. Sepertinya ia senang sekali dan banyak minum dengan teman2nya. Ayah Hanabi masuk ke kamar putrinya, memandangi Hanabi dan menepuk kepalanya. Jelas Hanabi adalah kesayangan ayahnya. Paginya, Ayah Hanabi memanggil Sasuke dan Hanabi. Ia ingin keduanya segera menikah. Sasukr

kaget : Presiden, kami baru saja bertunangan kemarin.

Ayah Hanabi : Jadi kau tidak mau menikahi Hanabi?

Sasuke : Anda tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ayah Hanabi ingin mereka menikah segera. Hanabi mengeluh, bagaimana bisa, ada banyak sekali yang harus disiapkan! Malamnya, Hanabi mengeluh pada ibunya, kenapa harus cepat2 menikah. Ibunya berkata kalau Ayah ingin agar Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam keluarga, agar bisnis resort pantai mereka segera dikerjakan.

Hanabi : Apa ayah ingin kami segera menikah karena urusan perusahaan?

Ibunya menghibur, bagi ayahmu, kau yang pertama, lalu aku dan yang ketiga adalah perusahaan, apa kau tidak tahu itu? Hanabi berkata, ia tahu. Tapi kak Sasuke jadi terkejut karena perubahan mendadak ini. Hanabi pergi ke butik baju pengantin dan tiba2 seorang pria menunggunya dengan buket mawar pink. Ternyata itu Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke berkata, karena Ayah, aku tidak harus melamar dan menentukan tanggal pernikahan. Jadi aku merasa bersalah.

Hanabi: Melamar?

Lalu Sasuke berlutut dan mengulurkan mawar untuk melamar Hanabi. Hanabi menerima lamaran Sasuke dengan geli tapi bahagia. Mereka pergi ke sebuah cafe, namanya HEAVEN. Sepertinya milik Kiba/atau join dengan Sasuke, karena semua teman mereka ada di situ. Dan koki juga tahu persis kesukaan Hanabi (dari Kiba, of course) Mereka mengadakan makan malam untuk merayakan pernikahan mereka. Hanabi sudah kelaparan dan mengeluh karena tidak ada makanan di meja. Sasuke memutar kepala Hanabi untuk menunjukkan seporsi pasta yang dibuat spesial untuknya. Hanabi tersenyum senang. Kiba mengingatkan koki tentang pasta kesukaan Hanabi. Sepertinya Hanabi suka pastanya banyak bawangnya. Cepat sajikan. Hanabi makan pastanya dengan lahap. Sasuke memandanginya dengan tersenyum. Yamanaka Ino tanya, apa Sasuke tahu, saat ia menyelamatkan Hanabi dihari itu kalau ia akan menikah dengan gadis yang makan-nya banyak sekali?

Hanabi : Hari dimana aku hampir kena serangan jantung (cardioplegia = jantung hampir berhenti karena udara yang sangat dingin.)

Flashback on

Hanabi dan Sakura pergi mendaki gunung berdua saja. Hari itu awalnya cerah, tapi saat mereka makan siang di gunung, tiba2 langit gelap dan turun hujan lebat. Keduanya segera turun gunung, dan terpisah. Hanabi tersesat sendirian. Ia menangis ketakutan dan kedinginan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang, ia menggendong Hanabi di punggungnya dan membawanya ke pos,Sasuke juga memanggilkan taksi dan ambulance untuk Hanabi. Sasuke berkata kalau sebenarnya ia ingin pergi dengan Hanabi, tapi ia ada meeting besok.

Flasback Off

Hanabi berkata, bukankah itu seperti film? saat ia menggendongku turun, aku sempat berpikir, dia manusia atau hantu. Sakura terlihat tidak tenang dan Hanabi tanya, jadi kau masih merasa bersalah, huh? Karena kau, aku hampir mati.

Sakura : Kau bukan orang yang akan mati dengan mudah seperti itu.

Hanabi merangkul lengan Sasuke, kalau bukan karena Sasuke Nii, aku pasti sudah mati dan keduanya tersenyum. Rekan2 Hanabi terlihat kenyang dengan cerita tentang pertemua pertama mereka. Apalagi Sasuke haha...(makan ati dia ..) Malam itu, Sakura dan Ino menginap di rumah Hanabi. Hanabi mencoba gaun pengantinnya sambil minum anggur. Hampir saja anggurnya tumpah ke gaun. Hanabi menyarankan kedua temannya juga mengenakan baju pengamtin ini saat mereka menikah nanti. Sakura melihat ke arah kamar yang ternyata dulu ia pakai. Hanabi akan mengubah kamar itu jadi ruang belajar setelah ia menikah nanti. Lalu ada sms dari Sasuke, sudah waktunya tidur. Ino heran, bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu kalau Hanabi belum tidur, seperti hantu saja. Hanabi berkata tidak ada yang tidak diketahui Sasuke tentang dirinya. Hanabi membalas sms Sasuke. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi ketiga gadis itu yang ada di tempat aman, hangat dan nyaman. Naruna harus mengepel lantai toko pukul 03.40 pagi. Tiba-tiba, dua orang perampok masuk dan mengancam Naruna. Mereka merusak CCTV dan ingin uang. Naruna meraih cash register, tapi pria itu berkata kalau ia sudah tahu kalau uangnya tidak disitu. Ia ingin tas yang penuh uang. Pria itu mengacungkan pisau ke pinggang Naruna. Tapi Naruna tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun, ia justru menolak menyerahkan uang. Perampok yang lain mendatangi keduanya dan memukul Naruna, sampai berdarah. Kau mau mati ya!

naruna dengan tenang : Ayo, tusuk aku. Kemudian Polisi datang.

Di kantor polisi, Naruna duduk di samping dua rampok itu. Polisi itu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Naruna bisa menghadapi dua orang rampok tanpa takut, kenapa dia tidak memberikan saja uangnya saat pria itu mengeluarkan pisau. Naruna tetap diam saja. Polisi hanya menggelengkan jalan keluar dari kantor Polisi dengan wajah memar. Tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

Sasuke dan Kiba sarapan bersama setelah kerja semalaman. Sasuke memberikan beberapa instruksi pada Kiba tentang proyek dan Kiba berkata jika Sasuke tidak bisa mempercayainya, kau seharusnya menyerahkan proyek pada orang lain. Sasuke tanya kenapa Kiba tidak mulai membuka perusahaan-nya sendiri, dengan semua bakatmu ini? Tapi Kiba tidak ingin menjelaskan dan berkata, pendamping pria itu, apa aku harus melakukannya? Sasuke berkata tidak perlu, ini karena Hanabi masih memegang tradisi, kau tahu. Sasuke lalu tanya, bukankah tujuan Kiba ke Jepang untuk mencari seorang wanita, mengapa kau tidak dapat menemukannya? Kau perlu bantuanku? Kiba berkata Sasuke tidak perlu melakukannya. Bisa dipastikan kalau sebenarnya wanita yang dicari Kiba adalah Hanabi yeah, yeah..

Hanabi dan kedua temannya sampai di toko roti,ternyata Kiba disitu juga. Kiba menghindari Hanabi. Hanabi melihatnya dan mengejarnya, kami ingin mendapat ucapan selamat dari teman terdekat kami di pesta pernikahan. Dan kau adalah adik paling istimewa dari Sasuke Nii dan juga temanku.

Kiba : Aku bukan temanmu.

Hanabi : kenapa kau bukan temanku? kita satu sekolah.

Kiba : Kita hanya sekelas selama beberapa bulan, dan itu bukan teman tapi teman sekelas. Meskipun aku temanmu, aku tidak mau menjdi pendamping pria.

Hanabi : Kenapa kau tidak mau?

Kiba berkata ia sudah bilang ke Sasuke kalau tidak mau dan Hanabi pergi saja.

Hanabi : Apa kau masih marah atas apa yang terjadi dulu? bagaimana seorang pria bisa menyimpan kekesalan begitu lama. Sedangkan Hanabi sudah melupakan semuanya. Seharusnya aku yang marah.

Kiba : Kau masih sama saja, ya, aku tidak mau melakukannya karena kau.

Hanabi : Apa kau kasar sepanjang hidupmu?

Kiba : Benar. Setelah menikah, aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagai kakak ipar.

Hanabi memainkan jarinya lagi. Kiba jalan pergi tapi menoleh lagi memandang punggung Hanabi. Hanabi kembali ke teman2nya, mereka tahu, Kiba tidak akan melakukannya kan?

Hanabi : Dia memang brengsek. Bagaimana ia bisa seperti itu padahal ia adalah teman.

Sakra dan Ino tahu kalau Kiba tidak menganggap Hanabi sebagai teman, apa kau tidak ingat kalian sangat kikuk selama beberapa bulan. Hanabi berkata, kalau pernah jadi teman, dia adalah teman. Jika ia tidak menyukaiku, aku tetap menyukainya. Ino tidak mengerti, biasanya jika orang tidak menyukaiku, aku juga tidak menyukainya. Itulah manusia, kenapa kau tidak?

Hanabi berkata : Ya memang seperti itu. Hanabi berkata kalian akan terlambat kerja dan aku sibuk hari ini, maka Hanabi mengambil tas isi roti dan berkata akan membayarnya nanti. Hanabi menemui Sasuke, ia tanya apa tidak masalah kalau Kiba tidak jadi pendamping prianya. Sasuke menjelaskan kalau Kiba tidak suka ada di tengah orang-orang, jadi apa menurutmu ia suka berdiri di depan banyak orang? Dia memang seperti itu selama di Amerika. Hanabi susah percaya kalau Kiba sangat memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain. Sasuke berkata kalau Kiba tidak memperlihatkannya tapi ia pernah terluka. Sasuke bertemu Ayah Hanabi dan membicarakan bisnis, Ternyata Sakura bekerja sebagai sekretaris Ayah Hanabi. Hanabi pergi ke butik dan memilih gaun untuk pendamping wanita, ini cantik untuk Sakura. Lalu Hanabi masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi. Naruna masih tetap muram. Ia memandang kalender, tgl 15 Maret 2006 dilingkari dengan tinta merah. Naruna menarik laci dan mengeluarkan baju warna hitam. Naruna naik bis sambil memegang bunga mawar dan turun di pinggir jalan raya. Seorang pria mengikutinya. Sang penjemput naik motornya dan berhenti di satu tempat, ia melewati Naruna. Penjemput melihat foto seorang pria dari ponselnya dan berkata masih 5 menit lagi, lalu ia menunggu. Naruna sampai di satu titik. Ia berlutut, lalu membayangkan beberapa tahun lalu, ia juga duduk seperti itu dengan gambar kapur di depannya. Seorang pria pernah kecelakaan dan mati di situ, sepertinya pria itu pacar Naruna. Naruna berdiri dan lari ke tengah jalan. Gadis bersurai indigo itu ingin bunuh diri. Tiba-tiba seorang pria menyelamatkannya dan segera menariknya ke pinggir. Naruna pingsan, mungkin karena syok. Tapi Naruna sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau apa yang ia lakukan membuat tabrakan beruntun. Kejadian ini membuat terkejut Si Penjemput dan membelalakan pupil biru saffirnya. Awalnya Hanabi tidak terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu, tapi ketika sebuah motor oleng dan motornya jatuh. Hanabi tidak bisa menghindari tabrakan dan ia menabrak truk yang berhenti. Tubuh Hanabi terlempar dari kaca depan dan jatuh ke aspal. Seorang pria mengeluarkan kepala dari mobilnya dan pria ini yang sudah ditunggu Si penjemput. Dia melihat ke ponselnya dan terlihat kesal karena pria itu tidak mati tepat waktu, lalu pria itu kena serangan jantung. Hanabi masih di aspal dan ia perlahan membuka matanya. Hanabi berdiri dan memeriksa tubuhnya, aku tidak luka? Lalu ia melihat kerumunan orang di dekat mobilnya. Nona, nona.. Hanabi heran dan mendekat, ia syok. Itu dirinya ada dalam mobil dan terluka parah di bagian kepala. Hanabi ingin lebih mendekat dan ia mendorong seseorang, tapi tangannya menembus orang itu, oh tidak.. Hanabi melihat Seorang pria berambut jabrik kuning, yang sedang bicara di ponselnya. Pria itu melihat ke arah Hanabi. Hanabi mencoba memanggilnya. Lalu tubuhnya dimasukkan ke ambulance. Hanabi melihat ke arah Penjemput tapi pria itu hilang. Akhirnya Hanabi ikut naik ke dalam ambulance. Di dalam ambulance, petugas berusaha menyadarkan Hanabi. Hanabi melihat itu lalu ia menangis, Ayah bagaimana ini? Pria yang menyelamatkan Naruna adalah pelanggan di tokonya yang sering beli rokok. Naruna sadar, dan pria itu sudah pergi. Naruna melihat Hanabi yang terbaring di seberangnya, Naruna ingat kalau ia mencoba bunuh diri dan Naruna terlihat semakin Hanabi dan Sasuke bergegas datang dan mencari Hanabi. Putriku, namanya Hyuuga Hanabi. Hanabi melihat ayahnya, Ayah! Keduanya seperti melihat Hanabi tapi mereka lari menembus Hanabi. Hanabi teriak dan jatuh ke lantai. Ayahnya dan Sasuke tampak terpukul dan melihat ke arah tubuh Hanabi yang terbaring tidak sadar. Tubuh Hanabi segera dilarikan ke ruang operasi. Ayah dan Hanabi menunggu dengan tegang. Hanabi berusaha teriak agar mereka mendengar, tapi tetap saja keduanya tidak mendengar. Hanabi mengangkat tangan dan berusaha memegang ayahnya, tapi ada pemisah antara dunianya dan dunia manusia. Naruna melihat mereka dan melepaskan infus, ia jalan pergi. Hanabi sedih melihat Ayah, Ibu, dan Sasuke tampak terpukul. Lalu ia melihat Penjemput. Hanabi ingat kalau pria itu bisa melihatnya dan lari mengejarnya. Hanabi jalan dan tidak sadar kalau sudah dilewati oleh Penjemput. Hanabi ternyata tidak bisa menembus pintu, jadi ia menunggu sampai ada yang membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam dimana Penjemput berada. Penjemput berdiri di samping tempat tidur seorang pria yang kena serangan jantung.

Hanabi mendekati Penjemput. Apa kau tahu aku? Apa kau melihat aku tadi?

Penjemput teriak : Ya, Hyuuga Hanabi, kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan kalau menyetir!

Pria itu meninggal dunia, rohnya keluar dari tubuhnya dan Penjemput membungkuk memberi hormat, anda sudah melakukan yang baik selama ini. Ayo.

Pria : Kemana?

Penjemput : Ikut aku. Lalu ia membuka lift ke alam baka dan pria itu jalan masuk. Penjemput lalu membungkuk sekali lagi. Pria itu tampak tenang rohnya.

Hanabi kaget, kau siapa?

Lalu Penjemput minta Hanabi mengikutinya. Hanabi menoleh sekali lagi dan Lift Alam Baka menghilang. Hanabi lari mengikuti Penjemput. Ia dibawa di atap gedung.

Hanabi tanya, kau siapa? Malaikat Kematian?

Penjemput berkata kalau sebutan itu kuno, di jaman modern ini, bagaimana Hanabi bisa menggunakan sebutan itu, aku ini pengatur jadwal/Scheduler. Kita sebut Scheduler saja ya untuk seterusnya haha ...

Scheduler : Seorang manusia dilahirkan untuk sejumlah waktu tertentu, ada alasan untuk waktu itu tapi aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Dan pekerjaanku sebagai pengatur jadwal adalah menjemput orang itu kalau waktunya habis.

Hanabi berkeras, itu yang dilakukan malaikat maut.

Scheduler jadi tersinggung dan berkata kalau ia adalah pengatur jadwal.

Hanabi teriak : Tidak peduli, artinya aku sudah mati!

Scheduler : Benar, kau sudah mati.

Hanabi tanya apa dia datang untuk menjemputnya dan karena itu ia tahu nama Hanabi.

Scheduler berkata bukan itu, orang yang ia tunggu adalah pria tadi. Seharusnya ia mati karena serangan jantung saat menyetir, tapi karena kecelakaan ini, serangan jantungnya datang belakangan dan jadwalnya kacau.

Hanabi : Lalu kenapa aku seperti ini? mengapa tidak ada yang datang menjemputku?

Scheduler : Karena kau tidak dijadwalkan mati hari ini.

Hanabi kaget, aku tidak dijadwalkan mati hari ini?

Scheduler menjelaskan, kadang di kasus2 tertentu, ada yang membuat masalah, seperti hari ini. Ada yang mencoba bunuh diri, mengapa mereka tidak menunggu giliran mereka. Mereka akan mati kalau sudah waktunya.

Hanabi teriak, bagaimana sesuatu seperti itu bisa terjadi? Scheduler kaget karena teriakan Hanabi.

Scheduler berkata ya itu terjadi. Hanabi jadi tenang dan berkata kalau Scheduler berbohong,

Hanabi melihatnya dan berkata bagaimana ada malaikat kematian yang seperti kau?

Scheduler : Siapa bilang tidak ada Scheduler yang seperti aku? Apa kau pernah ketemu orang yang mati dan hidup kembali? meskipun kau ketemu mereka, mereka tidak akan bisa mengingat kami.

Hanabi yakin ia tidak mati, ia sedang dioperasi, aku lihat sendiri, apa mungkin orang mati akan dioperasi?

Hanabi dan Scheduler melihat tubuh Hanabi dari balik kaca. Semua keluarganya berkumpul dan teman2 Hanabi datang. Mereka syok dan menangis. Lalu Kiba juga datang, jelas ia terlihat terpukul. Kakinya reflek ingin mendekat ke arah Hanabi tapi ia menahan diri. Dokter masuk. Ayah Hanabi langsung mendekat, Dokter berkata kalau Hanabi koma. Ibu Hanabi pingsan dan Hanabi mencoba lari mendekat ke ibunya tapi Scheduler menahannya, kau tidak boleh ikut campur.

Ayah Hanabi : Dia sudah dioperasi, jadi kenapa?

Scheduler ke Hanabi, kau lihat, iya kan? Kalau operasi juga tidak membantu. Hanabi menangis. Hanabi mengikuti Scheduler di lorong, sekarang apa yang akan terjadi? Scheduler minta Hanabi mengikutinya. Hanabi tidak mau, ia ingat dengan lift Alam Baka itu, Hanabi tidak mau, lalu lari ke arah berlawanan. Dan bertemu Scheduler lagi di depannya.

Scheduler : Kenapa setiap orang selalu bereaksi sama, aku sudah bilang kau tidak akan naik lift, kenapa kau lari?

Hanabi : Kau pikir aku percaya kebohongan ini?

Scheduler : Bohong hanya dilakukan oleh manusia. Apa aku seperti manusia?

Hanabi membungkuk dan berkata, selamatkan aku.

Scheduler : Kau minta aku menyelamatkanmu? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Ayo kita pergi.

Hanabi : Aku tidak butuh kau, siapa yang diatasmu?

Scheduler : Apa?

Hanabi : Kau bilang kau hanya pengatur jadwal, jadi bagaimana aku bisa percaya kata-katamu. Pasti ada yang lebih tinggi posisinya daripada kau, Tuhan atau Buddha atau siapa.

Scheduler : Benar, aku hanya pesuruh rendahan yang melakukan apa yang Ia perintahkan. Tapi aku juga berkuasa disini, aku bertanggung jawab disini.

Hanabi : Aku akan menikah dalam seminggu. Ayah dan Ibuku hanya punya satu anak, aku. Tidak seharusnya mati dan membunuhku. Ini sangat tidak adil.

Scheduler : Ketidakadilan dapat terjadi dimanapun. Untuk orang sepertimu yang merasa ini tidak adil, aku tidak akan membuatmu masuk ke lift dengan paksaan.

Hanabi : Kau sungguh-sungguh?

Scheduler menjelaskan ia sudah jadi Pengatur jadwal selama 5 tahun dan situasi seperti Hanabi ini terjadi 2 kali, jadi Hanabi yang ketiga.

Hanabi : Dua kali?

Scheduler : Saat kau tidak seharusnya mati tapi karena orang lain melakukan kesalahan, maka kau kehilangan nyawamu. Di situasi seperti itu, ada 2 solusi, kau harus memutuskannya.

Hanabi : Apa pilihannya?

Scheduler : Satu, menerima dan pindah ke hidup sesudah kematian dan meninggalkan dunia ini.

Hanabi : Apa kau bercanda? itu artinya aku harus mati.

Scheduler : Satu orang memilih itu, jika tidak ada lagi harapan di hidupnya, mereka memilih untuk masuk ke lift dengan sukarela.

Hanabi tanya lalu yang lain?

Scheduler berkata mereka mengambil pilihan kedua.

Hanabi : Apa pilihan keduanya?

Scheduler : Dalam 49 hari, temukan tiga orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, Lalu kau bisa kembali. Hanabi merasa itu gampang, karena ia tidak diminta mencari 30 orang, hanya 3 orang saja. Siapa di dunia ini yang tidak bisa menemukan 3 orang yang mencintai mereka?

Scheduler berkata tidak akan mudah, karena orang2 itu harus menangis dan meneteskan air mata ketulusan.

Hanabi berkata, kau lihat tadi kan, orang tua dan temanku menangis, itu lebih dari tiga.

Scheduler : Orang tua dan saudara tidak dihitung.

Hanabi ingin tahu, bagaimana ia tahu kalau itu air mata ketulusan?

Scheduler menjelaskan dari warna air mata yang jatuh saat memikirkan Hanabi. Bukan sembarang menangis. Scheduler membawa Hanabi ke upacara pemakaman. Banyak yang datang dan juga menangis. Hanabi heran mau apa kesini. Scheduler minta Hanabi melihat baik2 warna air mata yang keluar, ada yang warnanya ungu, hijau dll. Ada yang menangis untuk menghibur dirinya karena ditinggal mati yang memaksa air matanya keluar demi sopan santun. (Orang Jepang masih menentukan tingkat kesedihan dengan air mata yang keluar.) Lalu ada yang menangis dengan tulus karena mencintai orang yang meninggal itu, air matanya jatuh dan warnanya berkilauan seperti berlian.

Ji Hyun : Yah, dia adalah saudara perempuan almarhumah.

Scheduler menunjuk, pria yang menangis di samping altar adalah suami almarhumah tapi ia juga tidak menangis dengan tulus, pria itu sudah mendapat banyak uang asuransi kematian istrinya dan meskipun sedih, pria itu memikirkan jaminan-nya dan masa depannya sendiri.

Scheduler : Manusia benar-benar rumit.

Lalu Scheduler tanya, apa Hanabi akan mencari tiga tetes air mata itu. Ji Hyun dengan yakin berkata tentu saja, kenapa tidak. Dia beda dari wanita yang sudah meninggal itu. Scheduler tidak perlu penjelasan Hanabi

Schedule: ayo, ikut aku.

Scheduler membawa Ji Hyun ke depan toko Naruna. Ia mulai membaca identitas Naruna. Nama, Namikaze Naruna. Usia 28 tahun. Yatim piatu. Lulusan Universitas, berhenti dari pekerjaan-nya di hotel setelah 2 tahun dan pengangguran selama setahun. Lalu ia mendapat kerja paruh waktu di toko ini. Hinata mencoba mengingat dan minta Scheduler menulisnya, tapi Scheduler cuek dan terus membaca. Kerja dari jam 2 dini hari sampai jam 9 pagi. Hanabi tanya, apa dia harus meminjam tubuh wanita itu, ia tidak suka. Rambutnya aneh dan bajunya juga. Scheduler berkata ada alasannya mengapa harus Naruna. Ada hubungan antara mereka. Hanabi tidak tahu, apa itu?

Scheduler teriak lagi : Bagaimana kau bisa terlibat dalam kecelakaan ini coba?!

Hanabi tidak ingat. Scheduler hanya berkata, terus saja dengar, masih ada lagi. Lalu Hanabi kembali ke RS, ia melihat ibunya diinfus karena pingsan. Ayahnya syok, Sasuke dll.

Hanabi : Tunggulah aku beberapa minggu lagi, Sasuke-Nee tunggulah aku. Karena aku akan kembali.

Hanabi pulang, ia jalan dan Hanabi sudah ada di dalam, duduk diam di sudut. Naruna merebahkan diri karena kecapaian. Suara Scheduler terdengar dan minta Hanabi menunggu sampai Naruna tidur. Jangan takut. Akhirnya Naruna tertidur. Hanabi langsung mendekat dan memasuki tubuh Naruna. Perlahan, Naruna (yang didalamnya Hanabi) membuka matanya. Samar2 ia melihat langit-langit kamar. Hanabi-Runa bangun dan merasakan tubuhnya, ia mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh barunya. Hb-Runa menggerakkan jarinya seperti kebiasaan Hanabi. Hb-Runa melihat bayangan wajahnya di kaca, lalu mulai mencoba mengeluarkan suara

Hb-Runa: Aku Hyuuga Hanabi...aku Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hb-Runa memeluk dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum dengan lebar.

Note : Hb-Runa = Hanabi yang ada dalam tubuh Naruna=Hinata

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

PART II-PURE LOVE

HB-RUNA melihat tubuh barunya dan ia menangis. (Terharu karena hidup lagi hahaha) Tiba-tiba HB-RUNA menyadari betapa compang campingnya baju Runa, rambutnya kotor, kapan dia terakhir mencuci rambutnya? Lalu HB-Runa sadar kalau wajah Runa memar2. HB-Runa masuk ke kamar mandi, sadar tidak ada sampo, jadi ia cuma cuci muka. Hb-Runa mencari pelembab dll, setelah itu membuka lemari baju Naruna dan mengernyit, bajunya itu...membuat Hanabi putus asa. Hb-Runa membuka laci dan tidak percaya dengan baju dalam yang dimiliki Naruna. Hb-Runa jalan keluar dan mempelajari lingkungannya, ia ngomel sendiri. Wanita seperti apa yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penampilannya, bahkan lipstik-pun tidak punya. Hb-Runa menoleh ke kaca toko dan terkejut melihat penampilan Naruna haha..lalu ia berkata dengan keras, Kakak usia 28 thn ini jauh lebih tinggi dariku, ia melihat jari2 Naruna, dan jarinya juga lebih panjang, tubuhnya ramping dan cantik. Hb-Runa menunduk melihat sepatu keds yang kotor, aku akan gila, aku benar2 seperti pengemis, bagaimana aku bisa jalan dengan penampilan seperti ini. Hb-Runa melihat ke kaca toko lagi dan kaget setengah ketakutan ketika melihat bayangan Scheduler itu. Tapi tidak lama, Hb-Runa langsung gembira.

Hb-Runa : Scheduler, kapan kau datang?

Scheduler : kenapa kau seperti ini?

Hb-Runa : Lihat, ini aku Hyuuga Hanabi.

Scheduler : Apa katamu? Hyuuga Hanabi?

Hb-Runa senang sekali : benar, aku Hyuuga Hanabi..lalu ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

Scheduler mendekatkan wajahnya: kemarin..aku dengan jelas memberikan 3 aturan yang harus kau ikuti selama 49 hari.

Flashback, malam sebelumnya. Scheduler memberikan 3 syarat pada Hanabi.

Kau tidak bisa mengatakan pada siapapun kalau kau adalah Hyuuga Hanabi. Meskipun kau Hyuuga Hanabi, kau tidak bisa mengungkapkan kalau kau adalah Hyuuga Hanabi. Hanabi protes, kalau ia tidak boleh berkata kalau ia adalah Hyuuga Hanabi, bagaimana bisa menemukan 3 orang yang akan menangis untuknya?

Scheduler berkata, jika segampang itu buat apa pinjam tubuh orang lain segala? Jika kau muncul di depan orang yang kau cintai dan tanya, apa mereka tidak akan berkata kalau mereka tidak mencintaimu? Konsekuensi jika melanggar : Langsung masuk lift alam baka.

2. Kau hanya bisa menggunakan tubuh Namikaze Naruna saat ia tidur, jadi waktumu jam 10 pagi sampai tengah malam. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus kembali ke rumah Naruna sebelum tengah malam. Konsekuensi jika melanggar : Satu menit terlambat berarti satu hari akan hilang dari jatah 49 hari.

3. Kau harus mencari uang untuk kebutuhanmu sendiri. Selama kau menggunakan tubuh Naruna, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal yang buruk atau tidak adil. Dan apapun yang kau lakukan kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mempermudah hidup Naruna.

Hanabi berkata ia sudah mengerti, ia tidak percaya ada pria yang cerewet minta ampun lebih daripada ibunya. Scheduler berkata di lingkungannya tidak ada hal-hal seperti pria atau wanita. Hanabi berkata ia tidak tertarik dengan lingkungan Scheduler. Dan berkata bagaimana jika ia bisa mendapatkan lebih dari 3 tetes air mata? Hanbi yakin, diluar ayah dan ibunya, ada paling sedikit 3 orang yang benar2 mencintainya jadi kira-kira akan ada 5 atau 6 orang yang benar2 mencintainya, jika aku bisa dapat lebih dari 3 orang, apa aku akan dapat bonus? Scheduler tidak percaya, bonus? Hanabi berkata, misalnya mengijinkannya hidup 2 atau 3 tahun lebih lama untuk setiap tambahan orang. Scheduler speechless hahaha..lalu berkata betapa "beruntungnya" ia berurusan dengan orang seperti Hanabi. Hanabi bahkan menepuk bahu.

Scheduler : Jika kau tidak benar2 tahu (aturannya), coba telepon, dan Hanabi menunjuk langit. Maksudnya coba telp ke Tuhan. hahaha (aku tahu no telp-Nya, Yer 33:3 hahaha).

Scheduler teriak : YA!

Flashback Off

Hb-Runa terlihat bersalah, karena kau bukan ibu atau ayahku atau pacarku...

Scheduler : Jadi..

Hb-Runa: Kalau aku berkata aku adalah Hyuuga Hanabi, apa kau akan menghitungnya sebagai kesalahan?

Scheduler membenarkan :sekarang apa kau akan bertingkah kalau kau bukan Hyuuga Hanabi ? Giliran Hb-Runa yang teriak. Scheduler memberikan ponsel pada Hb-Runa,Dengan ornamen tengkorak warna merah, terdengar suara : Tinggal 48 hari 3 jam dan 25 menit.

Hb-Runa heran, apa ini?

Scheduler menjelaskan, ini sisa waktu untuk Hyuuga Hanabi. Scheduler menunjukkan tombol darurat atau istilahnya panic button, langsung ke dia. Scheduler memberi peringatan, digunakan hanya untuk situasi darurat. Hb-Runa suka sekali, ini seperti ponsel. Lalu Scheduler memberikan uang, Hb-Runa menghitungnya, 10 ribu yen. Ini untuk digunakan sampai Hb-Runa dapat pekerjaan, Schledur : aku meminjamkannya padamu, sebelum 49 hari selesai, kau harus membayarnya kembali padaku.

Hb-Runa tidak percaya, cuma 10 ribu yen?

Scheduler balik badan dan jalan ke motornya, semoga sukses.

Hb-Runa mengikutinya, kenapa kau naik motor bukankah seperti sebelumnya, tidakkah kau bisa muncul begitu saja dimanapun yang kau inginkan,

Scheduler seperti apa yang hidup seperti manusia? Scheduler naik ke motornya, ini caraku melakukannya, menambah kenikmatan sebagai scheduler ratusan kali lipat. Scheduler berkata urusi saja urusanmu sendiri dan mau pergi.

Hb-Runa masih mengejar, bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau sudah dapat 3 tetes air mata?

Scheduler berkata, ada di kalungmu.

Hb-Runa menarik kalung berbentuk air mata, masukkan ke situ kalau ada yang menangis dengan tulus untuk dirimu. Scheduler mulai menjalankan motor, tapi HB-Runa mencoba naik ke boncengan-nya, kita pergi bersama! tapi Scheduler langsung tancap gas dan Hb-Runa jatuh.

Scheduler menoleh : Sudah kebiasaan Scheduler untuk tidak ikut campur urusan manusia.

Hb-Runa jatuh di jalan dan cemberut. Hb-Runa langsung memanggil taksi dan pergi ke RS, ongkos taksi 6000 yen (Kalau caranya gini, uangnya bisa cepat habis..) Hb-Runa pergi ke kamar Hanabi dan mengintip ke dalam, ia melihat Ayahnya marah ke Kak Sasuke-nya.

Ayah : Berapa lama lagi kau akan seperti itu? Pulang dan tidurlah.

Sasuke berkata ia baik-baik saja.

Ayah:kau seharusnya paling tidak ganti baju.

Sasuke :Aku akan disini disamping Hanabi.

Ayah Hanabi marah, kau pikir dia bermimpi?

Sasuke berkata, ia harap Hanabi hanya sedang bermimpi, dia akan kembali..dia akan kembali.

Ayah Hanabi berkata kalau hanabi akan kembali. Aku kasihan padamu. Hb-Runa berbisik, ayah..nichan.. Ia ingat, saat ia sakit setelah kedinginan di gunung. Ibunya berkata apa yang akan terjdi jika Hanabi tidak ketemu pria itu di gunung. Ayahnya berkata kalau Hanabi seharusnya tanya namanya. Hanabi berkata, ia benar2 kedinginan dan tidak dalam kondisi untuk bertanya. Ayah Hanabi bertekad akan pasang iklan, ia harus membayar budi baik pria itu. Lalu Hb-Runa ingat lagi.. Saat itu Hanabi di bioskop menunggu Sakura. Tapi disaat terakhir, Sakura membatalkannya, ia lupa harus pergi kencan buta.

Hanabi : Kau yang menawarkan untuk membalas kejadian di gunung, kau akan mengajakku nonton film.

Sakura berkata ia akan membatalkan kencan-nya. Tapi Hanabi berkata kalau kencan itu lebih penting dari film. Hanabi berdiri dan masih bicara, disaat bersamaan, ada seorang pria yang juga berdiri dan berbicara di ponselnya. Hanabi tertegun, ia ingat suara pria itu. Hanabi mendekat dan melihat ada goresan di tangan pria itu, sama bentuknya dengan goresan di tangan pria yang menyelamatkannya. Pria itu terluka karena menyelamatkannya. Hanabi mengikuti dan menarik lengan pria itu, apa kau ingat aku? kau sudah menyelamatkan aku. Pria itu menoleh, yah dia Uchiha Sasuke, awalnya heran, tapi kemudian ingat dan tersenyum lebar. Hb-Runa hanya menghela nafas, maafkan aku Sasuke Nii, maaf karena memberimu luka seperti ini setelah kau menyelamatkan dan mencintaiku seperti itu. Kalung ini pasti segera diproduksi massal... Hb-Runa menarik kalungnya dan melihat ke dalam lagi, kenapa dia (Sasuke ) tidak menangis? mungkin dia sudah menangis banyak kemarin, jadi tidak ada sisanya lagi. Seorang perawat menegur Hb-Runa, lalu menyadari memar di wajah Hb-Runa dan minta Hb-Runa ke lantai pertama untuk diobati. Hb-Runa ke apotik di lantai dasar dan mengobati memar di wajah Naruna. Hb-Runa juga beli kosmetik dan sampo, total 29 ribu Yen. Hb-Runa pergi ke Paris Baguette dan menanyakan manager. Tapi pelayan toko berkata kalau manager belum datang. Manager ini kemungkinan besar Yamanaka Ino. Sementara itu, Ino sedang berusaha menghibur Sakura yang menangis di tempat tidurnya. Ia berusaha mengajak Sakura turun dari bed-nya. Ino sudah membuat bubur untuk Sakura, karena ayah Hanabi seperti itu, paling tidak kau harus masuk kerja. Sakura masih menangis dan dia duduk : Ya. Tapi Sakura terus saja menangis sampai Ino membentaknya, apa Hanabi mati?

Sakura : Aku bahkan tidak membayangkan kalau Hanabi akan seperti ini.

Ino minta Sakura tetap membantu orang tua Hanabi dan merawat mereka, juga tetap di samping Hanabi. Hb-Runa ada di luar pintu apartemen temannya, apa mereka di rumah, ah mungkin mereka di tempat Kiba. Lalu Hb-Runa pergi. Kiba tidur di sofa, dia mimpi buruk. Tangannya menggenggam rantai. Kiba mimpi..

Flashback

Kiba masih SMU dan ia sedang berkelahi dengan beberapa orang. Hanabi tiba-tiba datang dengan membunyikan peluit, pink lagi warnanya. Hanabi membuat bubar para siswa SMU itu, aku akan menangkap kalian, jika kalian tertangkap, kalian akan dapat masalah dengan ayah kalian.

Kiba : Kau siapa?

Tapi Hanabi terus saja ngoceh, aku sudah bilang agar mereka tidak mengganggu anak yang lebih lemah. Kiba kesal dengan predikat lemah.

Hanabi : Karena kau dari Tokyo, kau tidak tahu. Tapi kau tidak akan menang melawan anak2 desa seperti mereka. Jadi kau harus hati-hati.

Kiba marah karena Hanabi ikut campur, tapi Hanabi berkata kalau ia mencontoh ayahnya dan berpihak pada yang lemah, dan Hanabi menyombongkan diri kalau ia bisa bela diri. Kiba jalan pergi dan minta lain kali Hanabi jangan ikut campur. Atau kau akan mati. Hanabi minta Kiba membantunya mengambilkan sepedanya.

Lalu Kiba terbangun. Ia kaget kenapa mimpi seperti itu, dan Kiba membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Kiba turun ke cafenya. Seorang pelayan memanggilnya Presiden dan Kiba marah, berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil dia Presiden. Karena tidak enak hati, maka Kiba melampiaskan kemarahannya pada stafnya yang hanya diam. Kiba keluar lalu bertemu dengan Hb-Runa yang barusan masuk. Keduanya bertatapan, tapi Hb-Runa pura2 tidak kenal Kiba karena sudah janji pada Scheduler. Awalnya Hb-Runa hanya ingin ketemu dengan beberapa orang temannya, tapi karena mereka tidak ke cafe Kiba, maka ia akan pergi. Hidungnya mencium aroma masakan dan perutnya main orkestra. Akhirnya Hb-Runa makan pastanya, lahap sekali. Yang ia sisakan hanya daun basil, karena Hb-Runa tidak suka basil. Tiga pelayan menatapnya dengan heran, dia makan banyak sekali. Hb-Runa selesai makan dan ia merasa lelah dan ngantuk. Hb-Runa baru sadar kalau uangnya tinggal 4000 yen. Pelayan berkata kalau makan tanpa uang berarti dia melakukan kejahatan, dan mau memanggil polisi. Hb-Runa melarangnya, jangan lakukan itu dan ia janji akan mengganti uang makanan-nya dengan kerja di situ. Pelayan tidak mau menanggapi. Siapa yang bilang?

Hb-Runa: Pemiliknya, mungkin?

Kiba sebenarnya mendengarkan di sudut. Hb-Runa mengaku dia kelaparan dan tidak tahan, makanya ia tidak berpikir tentang uang dan makan begitu saja. Ini sama sekali tidak ia sengaja. Chef masuk dan berkata kalau pemilik minta Hb-Runa pergi saja. Hb-Runa jalan pergi dan berkata sendiri, kalau ternyata Kiba punya sisi yang baik juga, ia janji tidak akan melupakan kebaikan Kiba kalau ia kembali nanti. Hb-Runa sadar kalau ia tidak punya uang, dan ingat Scheduler berkata : Kau harus mendapatkan uangmu sendiri. Ia mengeluh dan mencari iklan lowongan kerja. Hb-Runa kembali ke cafe dan menemui Kiba. Ia ingin melamar kerja paruh waktu disitu. Agar ia bisa membayar makanan yang ia makan. Kiba berkata ia tidak butuh pelayan tambahan dan Hb-Runa tidak perlu membayar makanan. Hb-Runa lalu mulai berkata kalau ia pengalaman kerja di hotel Tokyo selama 2 tahun dan lulusan Hotel manajemen dll. Kiba terus saja berkata ia tidak butuh pelayan. Hb-Runa berkeras, ia harus kerja disini, ia terdesak. Kiba juga berkeras, kalau ia tidak perlu staf lagi. Hb-Runa mengejar Kiba dan berkata, paling tidak ijinkan dia kerja selama 48 hari, tidak seminggu saja. apa aku bisa kerja satu minggu saja? Kiba heran, lalu menyadari kalau Hb-Runa menggerakkan jarinya persis seperti Hanabi. Tiba-tiba Kiba mengeluarkan uang 10 ribu yen dalam bentuk cek dan memberikan ke Hb-Runa. Hb-Runa tersinggung dan berteriak kalau ayahnya berkata jangan pernah menerima uang dengan gratis. Lalu jalan pergi sambil ngomel. Kiba sampai bengong. Kiba menyuruh pelayan mengejar Hb-Runa. Hb-Runa masuk dan mendelik ke arah Kiba.

Hb-Runa : apa?

Kiba: siapa namamu?

Hb-Runa : Naruna. Namikaze Naruna.

Kiba : Kau kerja jam 11 pagi sampai tengah malam, upah 1200 yen perjam. Kalau kau datang besok, bawa CV-mu.

Hb-Runa senang sekali dan berterima kasih. Tapi ia kembali dan pinjam 2000 yen untuk biaya bis. Kiba bengong. Hb-Runa pulang dan tertidur di bis, ia ngantuk sekali. Jalan menuruni tangga dengan tersaruk-saruk. Lalu masuk ke apartemen Naruna. Hb-Runa bingung kemana ia akan menyembunyikan sampo dll ini. lalu ia membuka kotak di dekatnya, ia bersorak, isinya adalah baju2 yang bagus, sepatu, dll. Sepertinya saat Naruna masih "normal". Lalu Hb-Runa memasukkan sampo dll ke dalam kardus. Ia membuka jaket dan ganti dengan baju yang tadi dipakai Naruna. Begitu Hb-Runa berbaring, roh Hanabi langsung terlempar keluar dari tubuh Naruna. Hb-Runa duduk bersandar di sudut dan siap tidur. Tapi tidak lama, ia membuka matanya lagi, Hanabi sama sekali tidak lelah.( wow..roh dan daging memang beda honey). Baru jam 20:25 dan Hanabi ingin tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan, Hanabi mencoba menembus pintu, tapi tidak bisa. Hanabi bosan dan ingin keluar.

Ada pertunjukan musik rock RollingHall :) dan semua sedang asyik menari. Scheduler ada disitu, menari dengan hot-nya diantara para gadis dan mengangkat tangannya.. Hanabi menekan tombol emergency-nya dan Scheduler langsung seperti kena setrum. Scheduler tiba-tiba muncul. Hanabi masih kaget juga.

Schledur : Ada apa? Scheduler langsung melihat sekeliling. Kenapa kau memanggilku?

Hanabi : Tolong bukakan pintu.

Scheduler dengan nada tidak percaya : kau ingin aku membuka pintu? Tidak mungkin kau mengganggu waktu pribadiku yang berharga hanya untuk pintu itu, aku ingin percaya kalau kau tidak melakukan itu.

Hanabi : Bagiku, itu darurat. Aku harus pergi tapi aku tidak bisa membuka pintu.

Scheduler benar2 darah tinggi : kau tidak tahu kalau kau tidak bisa membuka pintu? kau tidak tahu kalau kau tidak bisa menyentuh!

Hanabi tidak mengerti : bukankah aku roh, seharusnya aku bisa jalan menembus pintu dan tembok. Kenapa aku tidak seperti itu.

Scheduler menjelaskan : Kau belum benar2 mati jadi kau bukan roh sempurna.

Hanabi : Tapi Sasuke-Nii jalan menembusku.

Scheduler : Manusia di duniamu berpikir kalau kau sudah mati, itulah mengapa, Kau tidak bisa ! mengerti itu? Apa itu terlalu sulit?

Hanabi meraih lengan Scheduler dan mengajaknya keluar. Tapi Scheduler menolak dan menarik lengannya, Scheduler tidak ikut campur dengan urusan manusia. Scheduler juga minta Hanabi yang meminjam tubuh Naruna harus menyesuaikan diri dengan Naruna. Scheduler menghilang.

Hanabi teriak : Ya!

Scheduler muncul lag : aku tidak akan membantumu jadi jangan mencariku atau meneleponku juga jangan mengirim pesan padaku (pager) Ia menghilang.

Hanabi kesal. Lalu Naruna bangun. Hanabi mengamati Naruna. Hanabi melihat naruna membuat mie, ganti baju dan keluar. Hanabi mengikuti naruna. Hanabi mengamati Naruna dari seberang jalan. Naruna naik bis dan Hanabi juga, ia bisa naik bis gratis, dan ini membuat Hanabi senang. Hanabi ke masih berdiri dekat jendela melihat keluar.

Hanabi mendekat : Niichan, apa ini benar aku? aku takut melihat diriku sendiri seperti ini.

Sasuke berbalik dan kembali di samping hanabi. hanabi berusaha menutup mata Sasuke, jangan melihatku, apapun perasaanmu padaku akan lenyap.

Sasuke tiba2 bicara : Hanabi..apa yang harus kulakukan?

Hanabi : Menangislah untukku. Ini hanya sehari tapi terasa terlalu lama, berikan dulu satu tetes air matamu dan kemudian katakan pada Sakura dan Ino untuk cepat memikirkanku dan menangis.

Beralih ke scene lain

Pria yang menyelamatkan Naruna datang lagi dan membeli ,seorang Dokter dengan kacamata ya siapa lagi yg cocok dengan tokoh ini,he is Yakushi Kabuto. Ia langsung membayar tanpa harus menunggu Naruna mengatakan harganya.

Pria itu Tanya : apa kau baik-baik saja, apa kau merasa pusing atau tidak enak badan, jika kepalanya luka, kau harus ke RS.

Naruna ingat, dia pria yang menyelamatkannya.

Naruna Tanya : kau siapa?

Pria itu : Kau tidak mengenalku? selama 6 minggu, waktu yang sama, setiap hari, aku datang beli rokok.

Naruna Tanya: berapa biaya RS dan memberikan 15 ribu yen, sisanya akan ia bayar besok.

Pria itu berkata :aku juga bayar taksi.

Naruna berkata : aku akan membayarnya besok. Dan lain kali, jangan ikut campur.

Pria itu berkata :aku akan kembali besok pagi dengan nota RS.

Scene beralih

Hanabi duduk berlutut di depan rumah Naruna. Terdengar suara ( tinggal 47 hari 3 Jam dan 29 menit). Naruna datang dan masuk ke dalam, lalu tidur. Hanabi segera masuk ke badan Naruna. Hb-Runa langsung mandi dan senang sekali ketika menemukan hair dryer, ia mengenakan baju Naruna yang bagus dan pergi. Hb-Runa ke cafe Inuzuka lagi dan sekarang para staf bengong, mereka mengira Namikaze Naruna punya adik perempuan, karena terlihat lebih muda dari kemarin.

Hb-Runa : Tidak, aku tidak punya adik perempuan.

Kiba : Mana CV mu

Dan Hb-Runa memberikannya, lalu ia mulai kerja. Dan Hb-Runa adalah pelayan terburuk yang pernah ada. Menjatuhkan barang-barang, dan terus berkata, maafkan saya. Lalu yang paling membuat Kiba dan yang lain ngeri, Hb-Runa menjatuhkan pisau, ia tidak menukar pisau itu, tapi mengelapnya di celemek lalu dikembalikan ke pelanggan .

Ibu Hanabi marah2, ia stress dan menangis, melampiaskan kesedihan dan depresi pada suaminya. Apa yang dilakukan putriku, kenapa ini terjadi, dosa apa yang dibuat anakku, dll. Ayah Hanabi mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya. Ibu Hanabi marah-marah ke suaminya, apa yang kau lakukan sementara Hanabi seperti itu, kau ini ayahnya, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayah Hanabi minta maaf. Istrinya masih marah, mengapa Hanabi harus mendapat kecelakaan disana, seharusnya Hanabi pergi pijat di lain tempat, kenapa ia pergi ke jalan besar dan mendapat kecelakaan. Sasuke terkejut mendengar kata2 Ibu Hanabi. Ibu Hanabi masih menangis dan berkata bagaimana putrinya bisa seperti dan Ino menenangkan Ny. Hyuuga Hikari. Haruno Sakura masuk ke kamar Hanabi dan memandangi f oto dirinya dan Hanabi. Sakura berbalik dan melihat gaun pengantin temannya itu, ia memegangnya dan menangis. Ayah Hanabi teriak dan minta Sasuke pergi, karena sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak mandi, tidak ganti baju, dan menyedihkan. Sasuke berkata ia akan pergi untuk mandi dan kembali lagi. Ayah Hanabi minta Sasuke istirahat, ganti baju, makan dan kerja karena dia yang akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang.

Hb-Runa tertidur di meja sambil mengelap meja.

Chef tanya ke Kiba:apa sebaiknya menyuruh Naruna ijin kerja saja.

Tapi Sasuke jalan masuk dan Hb-Runa langsung bangun dan memberi salam.

Hb-Runa tanya : apa anda mau makan, anda seperti orang yang tidak makan.

Kiba duduk di samping Sasuke dan Sasuke minta minuman keras. Kiba tidak mengijinkan karena Sasuke belum makan. Sasuke tetap minta anggur. Kiba berdiri dan akan pergi mengambil minuman keras. Hb-Runa muncul di dekat Sasuke dan tanya apa dia bisa mengambilkan potato salad atau sesuatu yang disukai Sasuke. Sasuke kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya. Hb-Runa berkata ia baru kerja kemarin dan memperkenalkan diri. Sasuke berterima kasih karena Naruna baik padanya, tapi ia hanya ingin sendirian. Hb-Runa terlihat perhatian sekali pada Sasuke. Apalagi saat Sasuke minum banyak, Hb-Runa minta Sasuke tidak perlu minum seperti itu. Kiba mengamati Hb-Runa dan Sasuke, ia seperti tidak suka. Karena Kiba selalu kalah ya (terutama dalam urusan cewek? haha). Telp Sasuke berdering, sepertinya dari Sakura, tapi Sasuke tidak mengangkatnya.

Hb-Runa membawakan susu untuk Min Ho dan berkata : Minumlah dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kiba tidak tahan lagi, ia memanggil asistennya/chef dan berkata untuk membebas tugaskan Naruna malam ini. Hahaha.. Sasuke mengeluh, Hanab i tidak bisa berakhir seperti ini, ini tidak bisa terjadi. Kiba menepuk bahu Sasuke dan menghiburnya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke masih berkata ini tidak bisa terjadi. Ternyata Hb-Runa menunggu di luar. Kiba dan sopir membantu Sasuke yang terlalu mabuk untuk masuk ke mobil. Saat Kiba mau memasukkan Sasuke ke mobil, Sasuke hampir jatuh, jadi Hb-Runa langsung lari dan menahan tubuh Sasuke. Kiba mendorong Hb-Runa ke samping keduanya bertatapan dengan tajam. Belum cukup, Kiba akan pesan pada sopir, tapi Hb-Runa mendahuluinya. Ia memasukkan kepala ke dalam mobil dan berkata agar sopir menjaga Sasuke baik-baik. Kiba kaget, apa yang kau lakukan? Dia itu tunangan temanku, apa kau tertarik padanya? HB-runa berkata kalau ia hanya mencoba ramah pada pelanggan.

Han Kang : Jadi kau menunggu diluar selama sejam?

Ini menyadarkan Hb-Runa dan ia melihat jam, astaga, ia cuma punya waktu sekitar 40 menit untuk sampai rumah. Kiba baru akan bicara, besok pagi... Tapi Hb-Runa sudah kabur dan teriak kalau ia terlambat! Hb-Runa bergegas masuk ke apartemen Naruna. Tinggal 5 menit sebelum tengah malam, ia segera menyimpan semua bawaan-nya dan mengenakan baju yang dikenakan Naruna sebelumnya Tinggal 1 menit... Hb-Runa sudah ganti baju dan segera berbaring dan teng! jam 12 malam. Fiuh.. Sasuke sampai rumah, ia memandangi foto Hanabi, lalu menjatuhkannya. Kacanya pecah dan Sasuke menangis di sofa.

Kiba pergi ke RS dan memandangi Hanabi, lalu berkata dengan sarkastik : bagus sekali penampilanmu sekarang, kau biasanya sibuk menyombongkan diri, sekarang lihat, kau tertahan dengan tabung oksigen dan lainnya.

Kiba mengeluarkan vas, mengisinya dengan air dan mawar pink. Lalu ia keluar dan Hanabi bergegas masuk. Ia tidak melihat Kiba pergi karena terlalu gembira melihat pintu terbuka sehingga ia bisa masuk. Hanabi melihat ayahnya tertidur di dekat bed-nya. Hanabi ngomel, ayahnya kuno karena berkeras tetap menjaga di sisinya. Kepala Ayah Hanabi terayun saat tidur, Hanabi berusaha menahan kepala ayahnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menyentuh-nya. Hanabi mencoba memegang tangan ayahnya, tapi tidak bisa. Hanabi hanya meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan ayahnya dan minta agar ayahnya menunggu untuk beberapa minggu.

Ji hyun : Sasuke-Nii, Sakura dan Ino tidak mungkin mereka tidak akan menangis. Tapi orang tidak banyak menangis, kukira. Aku pikir orang akan menangis sepanjang hari memikirkanku. Hanabi memegang kalungnya.

Ayahnya terbangun dengan terhuyung jalan dan mengecek monitor di dekat Hanabi. Lalu menghela nafas lega karena masih stabil. Hanabi sedih melihatnya. hanabi baru melihat mawar pink itu.

Scene pindah lagi

Dengan penuh gaya, Hb-Runa mencoba menuang air seperti pelayan lain.. tapi berakhir dengan menumpahkan-nya ke pelanggan... Kiba berdiri dan minta maaf, ia membersihkan kaki pelanggan itu lalu mejanya. KIBA mendelik ke arah Hb-Runa dan menyeretnya pergi. Kiba mengajari Hb-Runa, bagaimana menuang air dengan benar, mengatur meja dan banyak hal. Hb-Runa tepuk tangan, kau melakukannya dengan baik. Hb-Runa heran, bagaimana ia bisa melakukan itu. Kiba menyindir Hb-Runa, ia berkata belajar hanya dari kerja paruh waktu dan bukan dari pendidikan manajemen hotel. Hb-Runa berkata ia sudah mengalami banyak hal berat dan tidak mengingat hal2 seperti itu. Intinya Hb-Runa beralasan amnesia. Ada kehilangan ingatan seperti itu jika kau mempelajarinya dari internet, dan itu terjadi di banyak drama. Kiba minta Hb-Runa pergi ke Hotel Tokyo dan minta surat bukti kalau Naruna benar2 pernah kerja di Hotel Tokyo. Kiba memberikan waktu 1 jam dan uang untuk naik taksi. Kiba bahkan minta diambilkan stop watch. Hb-Runa bergegas pergi. Kiba hanya geleng2 kepala. Hb-Runa sampai di Hotel Tokyo untuk meminta surat rekomendasi kerja. Ada yang mengenali Naruna. Wanita itu heran, kenapa Naruna hidup seperti itu, pura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Hb-Runa keluar dari kantor dan ia mengamati bagaimana para staf hotel membawa minuman dan melayani tamu. Lalu ia melihat Sasuke. Hb-Runa mengikuti Sasuke, ia ingin tahu Sasuke mau kemana. Hb-Runa mengamati lift yang dinaiki Sasuke, apa mau ke restoran? Tapi Sasuke sudah lewat lantai 10, sedangkan resto di lantai 5. Saat Hb-Runa masih bingung, Sakura datang, ia juga menunggu lift disamping Hb-Runa. Hb-Runa hampir memanggil nama Sakura tapi menahan diri. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu siapa dia, ia sudah janji. Hb-Runa melihat kalau Sasuke-Nii berhenti di lantai 18. Isinya hanya kamar-kamar saja. Sakura masuk ke lift. Hb-Runa mengikutinya. Ia menekan lantai 20. Tapi Sakura menekan lantai 18, nah kok sama dengan Sasuke ya. Sakura keluar dari lift dan Hb-Runa mengikutinya diam-diam. Sakura sampai di depan kamar dan Sasuke keluar. Sasuke melihat sekeliling, lalu menarik tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hb-Runa syok. Ia jalan ke arah kamar mereka dengan linglung, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Ini memicu ingatan Hanabi sesaat sebelum ia kecelakaan.

Flashback..

Ternyata, setelah Hanabi memilih gaun untuk pendamping pengantin untuk Sakura, ia minta ijin memakai gaun itu dan keluar. Saat mobil hanabi berhenti di lampu merah, ia melihat Sasuke di mobil bersama Sakura. Sasuke mencium tangan Sakura dan memeluknya! Hanabi tidak percaya, ia menangis, ini konyol, apa yang kulihat itu tidak benar, ini tidak bisa terjadi. Hanabi terus saja menyetir dan bicara sendiri, ini tidak mungkin terjadi, ini tidak masuk akal. Hyuuga Hanabi, apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa kau melakukan hal mengerikan ini? mencurigai mereka. Hanabi berkata akan tanya langsung pada keduanya. Hanabi menjatuhkan ponselnya, dia melepas sabuk pengaman-nya dan membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Saat itulah ia melihat pria yang jatuh dari motornya dan berusaha menghindarinya lalu menabrak truk.

Flashback off

Hb-Runa ingat semua itu dan ia jatuh di lantai hotel diluar kamar mereka. Hb-Runa duduk disitu menangis dan gemetaran.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Pure Love Part 3

Dalam kamar hotel, Sasuke berlutut di depan Sakura dan usul untuk makan dulu. Sakura tidak mau karena masih syok dengan kejadian yang menimpa Hanabi, ini seharusnya tidak terjadi. Sasuke tetap memesan makanan dan duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura memulai percakapan.

Sakura bingung :apa yang kita lakukan?

Di luar, Hb-Runa masih syok dan baru menyadari kalau itulah yang membuatnya kecelakaan. Staf room service datang membawa makanan dan ia mengira Hb-Runa sakit.

Staf hotel tanya : apa ini kamar anda nona ?,

Hb-Runa : bukan.

Staf itu heran : kalau begitu apa yang nona lakukan di depan kamar orang lain?

Suara mereka didengar sasuke dan Sakura.

Sauke Tanya : apa kau bertemu dengan orang yang ia kenal?

Sakura : Tidak.

Sasuke keluar, tapi Hb-Runa sudah pergi. Staf hotel berkata kalau seorang wanita aneh duduk di depan kamar mereka, dan menunjukkan arah pergi Hb-Runa. Sasuke mengejarnya, tapi Hb-Runa sudah masuk ke lift. Hb-Runa melihat Sasuke mendekat dan panik. ia membalikkan punggungnya. Untung pintu lift cepat tertutup. Jadi, ketika Sasuke sampai di depan lift, pintu sudah tertutup dan lift sudah mulai turun. Sasuke kembali dan membayar makanan serta tips. Lalu ia menemukan ornamen kecil dari sepatu Hb-Runa. Sakura tidak mengerti, bagaimana Sasuke bisa mencari stempel milik Hanabi di saat seperti ini. Sasuke berkata kalau ayah Hanabi tidak bisa fokus pada tanah milik Hanabi, sehingga ia harus cepat2 mengklaim tanah itu sebelum ayah Hanabi menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sakura tidak bisa melakukannya. Sasuke mendesaknya, kau harus melakukannya. Sakura berkata sepertinya hatinya akan hancur, Sasuke dengan dingin berkata, hatimu tidak akan terbelah. Sakura menangis dan mulai berpikir kalau Hanabi koma karena mereka.

Flashback..

Saat Sasuke dan Ayah Hanabi pergi dan pamit pada Sakura,Sasuke memberikan pandangan berarti saat akan menutup pintu.. Lalu Sakura turun dari taksi dan masuk ke mobil tanya apa Sakura merasa susah, dan Sakura minta Sasuke berhenti, karena ia tidak bermaksud untuk bertindak sejauh ini, ia mengajak Sasuke lari saja. Sasuke tidak mau, ini bukan sesuatu untuk disesali. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bunyi, ternyata Hanabi. Mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Kebetulan mobil Hanabi juga di lampu merah seberang jalan. Saat itulah Hanabi melihat keduanya. Sasuke mencium tangan Sakura lalu merangkulnya, dan minta Sakura bersabar untuk beberapa hari.

Flashback Off

Sakura curiga Hanabi melihat mereka, karena lokasi kecelakaan Hanabi dekat dengan lokasi mereka bertemu. Sasuke tetap tidak mau berhenti, meskipun Sasuke tahu ini berat bagi Sakura. Tapi jika mereka berhenti disini, akan jadi seperti apa mereke.

Sasuke : Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan berhenti seperti itu, kau mau melanjutkan-nya atau tidak, aku tetap harus melakukannya.

Sakura menangis: aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sasuke membujuk-nya :pikirkan mengapa kita memulai ini, mengapa kita berakhir seperti ini, jika kita lari sekarang, apa kita bisa bahagia? Apa itu akan membawa Hanabi kembali?

Hb-Runa meninggalkan hotel dan lari terus. Sampai di taman, ia menekan tombol darurat, tidak hanya sekali. Tapi buerkali-kali Scheduler muncul, sepatu oranyenya dulu yang kelihatan.

Scheduler: kau tau kau sudah menyiksa tombol darurat itu.

Hb-Runa murka : kau tahu..kenapa aku bisa kecelakaan, kau tahu! kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau aku kecelakaan karena Sasuke Nii dan Sakura!

Scheduler kelabakan tapi kemudian ia berkata :aku tidak dapat mengatakan-nya karena itu "Rahasia Surga".

Hb-Runa : Rahasia Surga?

Scheduler merasa tidak mungkin Hb-Runa tidak tahu arti kata2 itu, ia bahkan menggoreskan kanjinya di tangannya, tapi Hb-Runa melihat ke arah Scheduler dan menangis. Scheduler sepertinya pusing, kenapa para gadis suka menangis.

Hb-Runa: Jadi kau tahu, tapi tidak mengatakannya padaku.

Scheduler :ada alasan dan aturan yang harus aku patuhi.

HB-runa menangis dan teriak :aku melihat keduanya di hotel.

Scheduler : Cukup, aku tidak peduli kondisinya. aku tidak tertarik untuk tahu semua urusan kau dan mereka.

Scheduler jalan pergi dan Hb-Runa mengejar, lalu menahan lengan Scheduler.

Hb-Runa : kapan mereka mulai bertemu, bagaimana aku bisa sama sekali tidak tahu, bagaimana mereka bisa ada affair dan kenapa Sasuke ingin menikah denganku jika dia bersama Sakura?

Scheduler tidak mengerti kenapa Hb-Runa tanya hal itu padanya.

Scheduler : Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dan tanya pada mereka saat mereka di dalam?

Hb-Runa meledek Scheduler :kau bilang aku tidak boleh mengatakan kalau aku adalah Hanabi. Scheduler gelagapan :ah..itu benar. Ya kau sudah melakukan yang benar , Jadi selesaikan masalahmu sendiri.

Ia jalan pergi dan dilihat dari eksperesi wajah Scheduler serta tatapan mata biru lautnya kelihatan ia bersimpati pada -Runa masih meratapi nasibnya dan tiba2 Scheduler sudah di belakangnya lagi.

Scheduler :lihat sini!

H b-Runa kaget dan menoleh

Scheduler : yang kau cemaskan sekarang adalah bagaimana kau akan bertahan dalam 46 hari ini.

Dan ia menghilang lagi.

Hb-Runa menunduk melihat surat keterangan kerja dari Hotel Tokyo. Di Cafe Inuzuka, Kiba memandangi peta dimana proyek Sasuke akan dilaksanakan. (itu yang dimaksud dengan tanah Hanabi sepertinya) Para staf bertaruh, kalau Naruna tidak akan kembali, lalu Kiba berdiri dan memukul mereka. Istri Chef datang membawa makanan dan Chef menyambutnya dengan penuh cinta, membuat Kiba dan dua staf lain geli. Wanita itu berkata, ia tidak enak hati, karena ada gadis aneh diluar. Kiba ingin tahu dan jalan keluar. Ternyata itu Hb-Runa yang duduk berlutut di depan cafe, wajahnya blank. Para staf mengintip dari pintu.

Kiba : apa yang kau lakukan disini( ia memanggil orang dan minta agar tas Naruna dibawa keluar).

Kiba ingin memecat Naruna. Tapi Naruna mengulurkan surat keterangan itu. Tangannya gemetaran. Kiba melihatnya.

Kiba : Kau terlambat, jadi ambil tasmu dan pergi.

Hb-Runa : aku bertemu teman di hotel dan tunanganku. Itulah mengapa..karena mereka bersama..Lalu suaranya gemetar karena menahan tangis.

Kiba mengerti, ia hanya menghela nafas dan minta Naruna pulang saja. Kembali kerja lagi besok. Kiba mengambil amplop dari tangan Hb-Runa, tapi tiba-tiba Hb-Runa jatuh pingsan. Semua staf langsung lari keluar. Chef sudah berlutut dan siap menggendong Hb-Runa ke dalam, tapi istrinya tidak mengijinkannya , kau tidak seharusnya menggendongnya, tapi pria muda yang harus melakukannya. Istri Chef memandang Kiba penuh arti. Kiba bengong dan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Kiba : Aku?!

Yah..akhirnya memang Kiba yang menggendong Hb-Runa ke bawah, lalu dibaringkan di sofanya. Kiba bicara sendiri, dia punya tunangan? dia punya tunangan tapi masih ingin mendekati Sasuke? dia punya tunangan tapi tunangannya membiarkannya jalan seperti ini. Lalu Kiba membungkuk dengan tangan terlipat, mengamati wajah Naruna. Hb-Runa menangis dalam tidurnya. Hb-Runa bergerak dan Kiba langsung menjauh, apa dia benar2 melihat tunangan dan teman-nya? Staf cafe yang pria senang karena Naruna benar2 punya bukti kerja di Hotel Tokyao. Tapi staf wanita mencibir, ia tidak percaya. Chef tanya, kenapa tidak percaya. Kiba jalan ke arah mereka dan menanyakan sup. Istri Chef heran, Kiba tidak suka sup. Suaminya berkata kalau ini pasti untuk Naruna. Kiba meminta istri Chef membuatkan sup untuk Naruna,Kiba juga meminta nasi yang banyak. Lalu jalan pergi. Hb-Runa sadar dan kaget, ia melihat selimut ungu, apa Kiba yang menyelimutiku? Lalu ia ingat saat Sasuke dan Sakura di hotel dan menangis. Aku di RS dan mereka ketemu di hotel. Selama ini aku tidak mengetahuinya ?lalu Hb-Runa pergi. Istri Chef baru saja akan memberikan sup dan nasi untuk Naruna, tapi Hb-Runa sudah jalan keluar, tanpa masuk ke ruangan bawah dan heran, kemana Naruna. Chef masuk sambil membawa tas Hb-Runa, dia bahkan meninggalkan tasnya. Pelayan wanita langsung mengambil tas Hb-Runa dan menumpahkannya.

Staf : Coba lihat apa isinya. Lalu dia menunjukkan kalau dompet Hb-Runa kosong melompong.

Kiba melarangnya, tapi justru ia kaget. Diantara barang-barang Hb-Runa, ia kenal satu benda. Peluit pink itu, yang dulu dipakai Hanabi untuk mengusir berandal. Hb-Runa pulang lebih awal dan ia membiarkan pintu apartemen Naruna terbuka sedikit, lalu berbaring. Hanabi keluar dari badan Naruna dan bergegas pergi. Tujuannya adalah ke kantor, menunggu Sakura pulang. Sakura menunggu sampai kantor sepi dan ia ingat dengan kata2 Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke mulai memeriksa laci Presdir/Ayah Hanabi dan sepertinya mencari stempel nama Hanabi. Sakura keluar, dan Hanabi mengikutinya dengan pandangan marah. Hanabi ikut naik bis, dan duduk di depan Sakura.

Hanabi teriak :Haruno Sakura! bagaimana kau bisa selingkuh dengan Sasuke Nii, apa kau yang pertama menyukainya? Ini konyol, lalu apa Sasuke Nii mencoba merayumu duluan? Itu juga tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana kalian bisa seperti ini?

Mereka sampai ke rumah Hanabi. Hanabi heran, kenapa Sakura ke rumahnya.

Hanabi terus saja tanya : ini tidak benar kan, Sakura? Ini pasti karena ada yang harus kau dan Sasuke Nii bicarakan, iya kan?

Hanabi masih terus tidak percaya, lalu ia ingat saat Sasuke mencium tangan Sakura.

Hanabi jadi marah:Sakura! dasar kau gadis brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan!

Sakura seperti mendengar Hanabi sehingga mengagetkan Hanabi. Pintu gerbang terbuka dan Sakura masuk. Tapi Hanabi tidak bisa ikut masuk karena sakura menutupnya kembali. Hanabi menekan tombol darurat, berkali-kali! Scheduler sebenarnya muncul di atap, bajunya oranye lagi, tapi Hanabi tidak melihatnya dan terus saja menekan tombolnya. Scheduler ngomel, aku tahu ia pasti akan melakukan ini. (Satu roh yang memusingkan ...). Sakura menanyakan kondisi ibu Hanabi dan ternyata masih dalam kondisi lemah. Sakura minta pelayan meneruskan kerjanya dan ia bisa sendiri. Sakura masuk ke kamar Hanabi dan membuka lacinya. Ibu Hanabi masuk dan tanya apa yang dilakukan Sakura di kamar Hanabi. Sakura berkata ia memikirkan Hanabi dan datang kesini.

Ibu Hanabi : Kau seharusnya pergi ke RS mengunjunginya. Dia ada di RS.

Sakura : Karena kondisi Hanabi itulah...

Ibu Hanabi : Apa putriku meninggal? Kenapa kau ke kamarnya tanpa seijin-nya? Keluar dari sini, aku tidak suka kau memperlakukan putriku seolah-olah dia sudah mati.

Ayah Hanabi menemui dokter, yang juga adalah temannya. Ia ingin tahu, sampai kapan Hanabi seperti ini.

Hiashi : kapan Hanabi akan sadar. Sebulan? setahun? 10 tahun? katakan padaku. Apa seorang dokter tidak bisa melakukan itu?

Dokter : aku minta maaf.

Ayah Hanabi menghela nafas : jadi kami hanya bisa menunggu?

Ayah Hanabi kembali ke kamar Hanabi dan Sasuke sudah di situ.

Sasuke : seharusnya Ayah bilang padaku kalau akan keluar dan meninggalkan Hanabi sendiri seperti ini. Ayah Hanabi berkata:aku baru saja menemui ya bagaimana dengan kontrak yang berhubungan dengan tanah Hanabi itu.

Sasuke :aku sudah mengurusnya.

Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan Presiden, kondisi Hanabi membuat Presiden belum dapat mengurusnya. Sasuke menerima telp dari Sakura. Ternyata Sakura tidak dapat menemukan stempel dan ibu Hanabi tidak mengijinkannya masuk ke kamar Hanabi. Sakura pergi dengan taksi dan Hanabi terlambat lagi mengikutinya. Hanabi heran, apa Sakura bicara dengan kakaknya di desa?

Sasuke minta Ayah Hanabi pulang dan menjaga Ibu.

Sasuke :aku akan menjaga Hanabi Ayah.

Hiashi : Baiklah, mungkin memang Hanabi ingin bersamamu.

Lalu Sasuke mengantar Hiashi sampai pergi. Ia membungkuk dengan hormat. Begitu mobil Hiashi berlalu, Sasuke langsung menyalakan remote mobilnya! Hanabi menunggu Sasuke di parkiran apartemen. Lalu mengikuti Sasuke sampai ke dalam.

Hanabi terus saja bicara: aku tidak mengerti, kau kirim sms lebih dari 10 kali sehari, kau memberikan semua e-mailmu, ym, password dan juga yang rahasia, kau melakukannya. Aku tidak mengerti.

Hanabi melihat Sasuke memasukkan password untuk membuka pintu.

Hanabi berkata dengan keras : itu tanggal ulang tahunku!

Hanabi masuk lebih dulu kali ini dan jalan mundur sambil terus tanya pada Sasuke.

Hanabi : Kau minta agar dia daaing tiap hari dan membertahukan kodenya padanya. Apa Sakura menyukaimu? Apa karena itu maka kau menyukainya?

Sasuke tiba-tiba bicara, ada apa? katakan detilnya.

Hanabi kaget, ..awalnya ia piker Sasuke bicara padanya tapi Sasuke melihat menembusnya, jadi Hanabi ikut menoleh dan tarra... Haruno Sakura berbaring di sofa di belakang Hanabi. Hanabi terbelalak melihatnya. Sakura duduk dan berkata ia sudah mengatakan semuanya. Hanabi tidak percaya melihat kedekatan keduanya.

Sakura : IbuHanabi tidak curiga.

Sasuke :Seharusnya kau bisa berbohong lebih baik lagi, misalnya, kau meninggalkan sesuatu di kamar Hanabi atau apa.

Sakura : Aku tidak bisa berpikir saat Ibu Hanabi berkata seperti itu.

Hanabi bingung : apa yang kalian bicarakan?

Sasuke : apa Kau yakin stempel itu ada di laci Hanabi?

Sakura :ya aku yakin, karena Hanabi menyimpan semua yang ada hubungan dengan uang, rekening, cek, bank dan stempel di laci itu.

Hanabi semakin tidak mengerti :stempelku?

Hanabi ingat, ia sudah memberikannya pada Sasuke waktu itu (setelah ketemu Kiba di toko roti, ia pergi ke kantor ketemu Sasuke, lalu Sasuke pergi dengan ayah Hanabi, setelah itu ketemu dengan Sakura.), Hanabi :kenapa Sasuke mencarinya lagi?

Sasuke berkata : seharusnya ia mengeceknya waktu itu.

Flashback on

Sasuke ketemu dengan dua orang pria dan memberikan amplop coklat yang berisi sertifikat tanah Hanabi. Dari Hanabi ke Sasuke, dalam amplop seharusnya juga ada stempel Hanabi. Tapi saat itu, Hanabi sedang berbunga-bunga karena akan menikah dan banyak urusan lainnya, sehingga tidak konsentrasi dan justru memasukkan lipstik ke dalam sedikit malu dan menelepon Hanabi, tapi yang terdengar justru suara pria, ternyata saat itu Hanabi kecelakaan.

Flashback Off

Sasuke berkata : aku tidak mengerti, tidak peduli betapa sibuk atau berbunga2-nya seseorang, aku tidak pernah membayangkan Hanabi akan memberikan stempelnya tanpa berpikir. (Karena stempel di Jepang seperti tanda tangan kalau di Ind)

Hanabi syok, jadi itu sebabnya Sasuke segera ke UGD? siapa tahu menemukan stempelnya?

Sakura :aku sudah tidak bisa ke rumah Hanabi lagi kalau ibunya ada di sana.

Sasuke :aku sudah bilang pada ayah Hanabi kalau kontraknya sudah beres.

Sekarang mereka bingung.

Sasuke : Sebelum Hiashi (Ayah Hanabi) tahu, kita harus menemukan stempel itu, jika ia tahu kalau tanah Hanabi tertinggal, maka rencana kita akan gagal, semua hal yang sudah kulalui demi mendapatkan tanah itu jadi ,sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan pastikan jangan sampai terlihat orang. aku yang akan memikirkan caranya.

Hanabi syok : apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada ayahku?

Ayah Hanabi cuma percaya Sasuke untuk mendirikan resort, tapi Sasuke ingin ganti nama dan menjualnya diam-diam, lalu kabur dengan uangnya. Ini mungkin bisa membuat ayah Hanabi rugi besar. Ayah Hanabi sampai rumah dan melihat istrinya mengemasi baju. Ibu Hanabi ingin tinggal di RS. Tapi suaminya melarang karena dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur meskipun minum obat tidur. Ibu Hanabi berkeras, dan bahkan menyuruh pembantunya menyiapkan handuk, pasta gigi, sampo dll. Ayah Hanabi menghentikan istrinya. Ibu Hanabi menangis dan berkata ia ingin mati saja sebelum Hanabi mati, suaminya menghela nafas dan sedih sekali, lalu bagaimana dengan aku. Hanabi mengikuti Sakura keluar, lalu pergi. Hanabi ingat perintah Scheduler dan ia memegang kalungnya, sekarang..apa yang harus dia lakukan?ia Lalu menangis. Hanabi masuk ke tubuh Naruna lagi dan bangun untuk mengunci pintu. Tapi ia keluar lagi karena sudah malam hari. Naruna bangun dan pergi ke dapur, ia membuka sebuah tong dan mengambil uang dari situ. Astaga..tong itu penuh dengan amplop isi uang, apa selama ini Naryna tidak menggunakan uang gajinya? Wow..dia sebenarnya banyak uang. Menyedihkan memang, orang yang sudah kehilangan semangat hidup. Naruna bertemu pria yang menyelamatkannya lagi dan ia tanya, berapa hutangnya? Pria itu mencoba mengajak bicara, kalau ia tidak dapat diskon, karena Naruna tidak punya asuransi, lalu ketika Naruna tanya berapa tarif taksi, pria itu berkata kalau tarifnya juga mahal. Pria itu tanya apa naruna tidak ingin tahu siapa dia. Naruna berkata tidak.

Pria : Apa kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku ada di lokasi kecelakaan?

Naruna : tidak perlu.

Pria : Bagaimana jika aku bilang kalau aku tahu mengapa kau pergi kesana.

Naruna baru memandangnya. Pria itu ingin Naruna tanya padanya, tapi dasar Naruna, ia justru berkata selamat tinggal. Pria itu berkata ia akan ke sini lagi besok. (Jangan2 dia kakak atau saudara atau teman pacarnya Naruna..?) Setelah pria itu pergi, Naruna merasa terganggu dengan poninya yang jatuh terus, dia heran dan memegang rambutnya, rambutku..kok bersih ya? (dalam hati kayanya..) Naruna pulang, tapi Hanabi tidak langsung masuk ke tubuh Naruna. Sekarang Hanabi yang kehilangan semangat. Waktu : Tinggal 45 hari, 3 Jam, dan 29 menit. Hanabi duduk, Naruna juga, keduanya berhadapan, tidak bergerak. Lalu malamnya, Naruna ganti baju dan pergi kerja. Hanabi mengamatinya, apa kau seperti ini juga...inilah mengapa kau hidup seperti ini? Naruna pergi. Naruna pulang. Hanabi tetap saja disitu. Naruna langsung tidur kelelahan. Waktu : Tinggal 44 hari, 3 jam, 29 menit . Ponsel dari Scheduler bergerak ke arah Hanabi. Hanabi menendangnya. Ponsel itu kembali, Hanabi mendorongnya lagi. Ponsel itu keras kepala sekali dan kembali ke Hanabi lagi. Kali ini Hanabi mengambil dan melemparnya. Scheduler muncul tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan ponselnya.

Scheduler : Apa kau percaya bisa menggantinya? Kalau ini rusak, kau mau cari dimana ponsel kaya ini?

Hanabi murung dan menjawa: aku tidak memanggilmu, kau menggangguku, pergi saja.

hanabi sedih, sepertinya ia tidak akan kembali hidup lagi.

Scheduler : kalau kau seperti ini aku akan memanggil lift.

Hanabi sedikit kaget :lift?

Scheduler melihat jamnya :kau maunya kapan? Apa jam 11 pagi? Paling tidak kau harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal di lingkunganmu.

hanabi sekarang panic : kau ingin memanggil lift itu?

Scheduler : karena sudah 2 hari kau tidak menggunakan tubuh naruna. Apa kau ingin pergi?

Hanabi : Kata siapa? bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini, masih 45 hari lagi.

Scheduler meralat : 44 hari.

Lalu ia jalan sambil merangkul bahu Hanabi.

Scheduler : ayo..Aku akan memanggil lift jam 11.

Hanabi melepaskan diri dan lari : aku tidak mau. Lalu mengangkat tangannya, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Scheduler memberi peringatan dengan raut mukanya yang sok di serem*in :D.

Hb-Runa kembali ke cafe Inuzuka dan minta maaf pada Kiba.

Kiba berkata : bukankah kau keluar hari itu?

Hb-Runa menggoyangkan tangannya :tidak..tidak sama sekali tidak, aku punya masalah pribadi yang tidak bisa kukatakan, masalah yang sangat sulit.

Kiba : apa Kau sudah makan.

Hb-Runa menjawab dengan perlahan :belum..sudah dua hari aku belum makan nasi sedikitpun.

Pelayan wanita(kita sebut saja namaya Sasame): Lalu apa ini? tanya Sasame yang memang selalu sirik aja bawaan-nya pada Naruna.

Ia mengambil mie instant dari sweater Hb-Runa .

Hb-Runa: bukan aku yang makan..itu mie.

Kiba memanggil Chef untuk menyiapkan makanan. Lalu pergi.

Hb-Runa berkata dengan pelan : Kiba, terima kasih, benar2 terima kasih banyak.

Hb-Runa mulai kerja dan ia lumayan bagus, karena sudah belajar saat di hotel. Kiba dan Chef memandangnya dengan heran, dua hari lalu ia sama sekali tidak pengalaman, sekarang ia jadi profesional. Malamnya, Hb-Runa duduk dan mengamati pasangan yang makan di dekatnya, Kiba juga mengamati Hb-Runa. Kiba mengamati dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Hb-Runa menoleh dan Kiba langsung buang muka. Hb-Runa melihat Ino masuk dan ia senyum. Tapi Ino tidak mengenalnya dan cuek. Senyum Hb-Runa lenyap ketika melihat Sakura. Hb-Runa mengambil sampah dan jalan keluar. JH-Hb-Runa ketemu Sasuke di luar. Sasuke ramah padanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, kau staf baru kan? Namikaze Naruna ? Hb-Runa kesal dan jalan pergi. Sasuke heran, kau tidak ingat aku? Hb-Runa berbalik, apa aku harus ingat? Lalu pergi sambil menangis. Sasuke dll duduk bersama sambil membicarakan Hanabi. Hb-Runa mendengarnya. Ino menceritakan kondisi ayah Hanabi. Sasuke berkata kalau Presiden seharusnya mengurus perusahaan, tapi justru berkeras menjaga Hanabi. Kiba lebih cemas kalau ayah Hanabi akan pingsan dan sakit, ia sama sekali tidak merasa perusahaan itu penting. Hb-Runa mengambil alih tempat air dari pelayan pria dan mendekati meja mereka untuk menuang air. Saat Hb-Runa balik, ia dengar kalau Ino berkata kondisi ibu Hanabi lebih parah.

Ino : Dia tidak bisa keluar rumah. Bahkan tidak bisa makan dan tidur.

Hb-Runa kaget dan menjatuhkan tempat airnya sehingga pecah berantakan. Semua kaget, tapi Hb-Runa seperti blank.

Kiba segera membantunya :kau seharusnya hati2.

Hb-Runa : aku minta maaf dan mengambil pecahan kaca dengan tangannya begitu saja.

Kiba menarik tangan Hb-Runa dan minta pelayan membereskan pecahan kaca, lalu minta Chef membawa Naruna keluar. Sakura tidak ingat kalau ia pernah bertemu dengan Naruna,lalu tanya siapa dia. Kiba berkata hanya pegawai paruh waktu. Sasuke mengajak Kiba untuk bicara di kantor dan pamit pada kedua teman wanita mereka. HB-runa ternyata menangis di luar, ibu... Suara Scheduler terdengar di telp untuk mengingatkan waktu. Hb-Runa masuk lagi dan sasame kesal, selama ini Naruna tidak pernah kerja satu shift penuh. Hb-Runa mengeluh dan jalan menemui Kiba. Kiba sedang bicara dengan Sasuke. Kiba heran, apa Sasuke bisa kerja sendiri padahal Sasuke belum punya pengalaman. Sasuke berkata, kalau Ayah Hanabi yang memintanya melakukan pekerjaan ini. Kiba tampak heran. Lalu Hb-Runa mengetuk pintu dan masuk dan sempat mendelik ke Sasuke. Hb-Runa ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kiba dan minta Kiba keluar berkata ia akan keluar, tapi Kiba minta Naruna mengatakan-nya -Runa ingin perubahan jam kerja, dari jam 12 malam ke jam 11 malam. Karena waktu itu, dia sangat kelaparan jadi tidak dengar jelas.

Han Kang : Karena kau tidak jelas mendengarnya, maka kau akan kerja hanya sampai jam 11 malam?

Hb-Runa berkata: aku harus kembali ke rumah tepat jam 12 malam, ada yang menunggunya. Ia harus pulang tepat waktu, agar orang itu bisa pergi.

Kiba setuju :ya sudah pergi sana.

Hb-Runa menegaskan :apa maksudnya pergi? Pergi ya pergi atau pergi...keluar kerja?

Kiba menjelaskan : kerja dari jam 11 pagi sampai jam 11 malam, jelas?

Hb-Runa: terima kasih

Lalu ia mendelik ke arah Sasuke dulu sebelum pergi. Ia tidak langsung pergi, tapi menguping pembicaraan keduanya. Sasuke heran, Kiba sangat longgar pada gadis itu. Kiba tidak mengerti (atau tidak sadar?) Sasuke berkata kalau Kiba sangat tegas dengan urusan kerja dan tidak tahan kalau ada yang tidak kerja dengan benar, bukankah sekarang Kiba sangat murah hati pada gadis itu? Kiba beralasan ia yang menggaji gadis itu jadi tidak masalah jika ia toleran padanya.

Sasuke : Kau tidak pernah serius tertarik dengan seorang gadis. Aku ingin tahu, apa dia tipe wanita yang kau sukai? Aku akan juga bertahan dengan tragedi ini, karena itu yang diinginkan HANABI (pura-pura).

Han Kang :YA sudah seharusnya kan .

Tapi Hb-Runa tidak, ia berkata dalam hati, tidak, tidak pernah. Bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Nii-Chan apa kau adalah orang seperti ini? Saat diluar, wajah Scheduler muncul di ponsel, dan bernyanyi. HB-Runa buru2 pulang. Naruna makan mie instant dan dua tukang ribut itu ada di kanan minta diijinkan bisa menyentuh benda-benda. Agar ia bisa menyelinap ke kamarnya untuk mengambil stempelnya sebelum digunakan untuk hal yang tidak2. Scheduler bertopang dagu, kau mengatakan hal yang gila. Hanabi mohon, sehari saja, tidak sejam saja. Aku tidak bisa ke rumah dengan tubuh Naruna. Scheduler pura2 menekan sesuatu, yang kau butuhkan adalah perekam, bip..Scheduler tidak ikut campur masalah manusia, lalu mendelik ke arah Hanabi. Scheduler berdiri, Hanabi mengikutinya, mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan tanahku. Hanabi tidak tahu persis mereka mau apa, tapi ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan perusahaan ayahnya. Bukan urusanku, kata Scheduler. Hanabi memintanya masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil stempel. Scheduler mengulang, ia tidak mau ikut campur. Scheduler berdiri di dapur Naruna dan melihat sana-sini, ia minta jangan memanggilnya ke ruangan ini, kapanpun ia disini, ia merasa tidak enak. Hanabi memelas, apa kau tidak punya belas kasihan? Tidak punya, kata Scheduler, aku pergi. Scheduler berbalik dan seperti ragu sebentar, lalu berkata sesuatu yang kau tahu, ketoklah dan pintu akan terbuka. Lalu Scheduler memberi kode seperti menekan tombol2, sekarang, semua pintu pakai kode rahasia. Lalu ia menghilang. Hanabi masih saja ngomel, kenapa dia tidak membantu sama sekali, lalu ia heran apa maksudnya -Runa menemui Kiba lagi dan berusaha membujuk bosnya itu untuk memberikan waktu bebas padanya. Kalau sekitar jam 3 sampai 5 sore kan tidak banyak pekerjaan...

Kiba: Jadi?

Hb-Runa: Karena kau tidak akan bisa memecatku, karena...ia mengeluarkan uang dari kantongnya, hanya ini uang milikku, tinggal 36 ribu Won. Jika kau memecatku maka, sampai aku menemukan pekerjaan baru, aku akan kelaparan. Aku harus pergi ke satu tempat hari ini.

Kiba : sekarang kau mengancamku?

Hb-Runa memohon :aku hanya pergi untuk 3 jam saja dan tidak perlu dibayar untuk 3 jam itu.

Kiba berkata: aku belum memberikan ijinnya.

Hb-Runa sudah yakin kalau Kiba pasti mengijinkan, ia berkata kalau Kiba akan beruntung dan lari. Kiba bicara sendiri, larimu kencang seperti orang yang kukenal. Hb-Runa pergi ke rumahnya, menunggu pembantu mereka pergi, dan melompati pagar dengan bantuan kotak. Hb-Runa memasukkan kode pintu dan masuk. Ia membuka sepatu dan menyimpan di kantungnya, lalu jalan berjingkat ke kamarnya. Hb-Runa melihat foto Sasuke dan menelungkupkannya, lalu sempat berbaring di ranjangnya. Hb-Runa melihat gaun pengantinnya dan dengan kesal menjatuhkan ke lantai, tapi segera mengembalikan agar tidak ketahuan . Hb-Runa membuka lacinya dan menemukan banyak cek, awalnya ia senang dan ingin mengambilnya, tapi terbayang wajah Scheduler yang memerintahkan untuk cari uangnya sendiri, maka dengan kesal, Hb-Runa mengembalikan uang itu ke laci. Ia mencari stempel, tapi belum juga menemukan-nya. Sasuke datang sambil membawa bingkisan buah. Hb-Runa melihat dari jendela dan panik, lalu segera jongkok bersembunyi. Ibu Hanabi membuka pintu dan Sasuke heran, kemana pelayan. Ibu Hanabi menjelaskan kalau pelayan keluar untuk belanja. Sasuke mengantar Ibu Hanabi kembali ke kamarnya dan ia minta ijin untuk mengambil beberapa barang milik Hanabi, siapa tahu kalau ada barang2nya, Hanabi akan lebih cepat sadar. Ibu Hanabi berkata Sasuke lebih tahu apa yang paling disukai Hanabi, jadi Ny. Hyuuga memberikan itu, Hb-Runa berlomba dengan waktu dan membuka laci-lacinya untuk mencari stempelnya yang entah ada dimana. Ia terlihat panik. Sasuke jalan ke arah tangga dan mulai naik. Hb-Runa membuka kotak demi kotak di lacinya, ia mendengar langkah Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mendekat...Hb-Runa menoleh, ia terperanjat. sasuke sudah di depan pintu dan membuka handelnya, ia masuk ke dalam, dan melihat tajam ke satu arah... Hb-Runa membeku...

Tobe Continued


End file.
